These Tangled Webs
by Hallifer777
Summary: Hogwarts experiences redone! Takes place in Ginny's fourth year! Full of OC's Summary: These lies are binding. These relationships are strong but will they be broken when things get tough. What is really real when one's truth is another's lie. Its not a matter of who has it worse. Its who can hide it best. PICK A SIDE
1. Rinna

**Ok so I know I've done one of these types of stories before but I just love the idea and lately I've been craving OC stories. :)**

******Summary: These relationships are strong. These lies are binding. They twist and morph into all you know is wrong. Can there be any right when someone's truth is another's lie. Relationships and families will be tested. Everyone has there own skeletons in the closet and there own lies they weave. Its not a matter of if they have it good or not. Its simply who fakes it the best.**

**I guess that sounds kind of dark but trust me its not all like that! I just like dramatic summaries.**

**Things I would need to know about your characters before I actually make the story would be-**

**Basics-**

**Gender**

**Name (and nickname if you want one used and who would use it)**

**I would ask for an age but I'm going to put everyone in their fourth year (Harry and them are in it too just in there fifth year ) So I'll have mostly everyone already be going to the school with maybe a few transfers or special cases (like running from death eaters or something but please cosult me first) **

**House**

**Personality (likes, dislikes, strengths &weaknesses)**

**Appearance- **

**Hair**

**Ethnicity**

**Eyes**

**Face shape**

**Height**

**Build**

**Backround-**

**Family**

**Brief History**

**Wizard info-**

**Blood**

**Light or Dark side?**

**Wand**

**Pet**

**Boggart**

**Patronus**

**So that would be it and to keep some of you at bay for now this first chapter will just be an OC I came up with but please remember that I want a lot of OC's! Only one per creator. I hope to get up to…ten? Fifteen? Not much over that. There will be drama- I like writing that so just expect that it wont always be humor and sunshine (which there will be)but there will be dark too. I keep it real…as real as you can get when you're writing about magic. :)**

Rinna's Pov

"You know they would never understand, Ginny." I sighed; this conversation had continued on for far too long and had been brought back up one too many times. It just couldn't happen.

Shy looked at me with that fire in her eyes; determined. She was stubborn and that was always what made it difficult because I can't help but be stubborn too. "It could…I mean…so what if were friends, right?" she frowned "My mom wouldn't care." Ginny added pitifully.

I only shook my head at her stupidity. This is why I was in Ravenclaw. I was the logical thinker. "Yeah sure but your dad would throw a bloody fit and Merlin knows what your brothers would say."

I glanced over to the cold wall next to us trying my hardest not to look into her sad eyes. This would be the last time we could talk to each other in person for another several months. It was a hard friendship to keep so I focused on the way the stone felt under my feet next. I had gone out 'adventuring' without my shoes on but it was hardly like they were necessary as the temperature doesn't bother me. Seeing Ginny's shivering form was my only way of knowing it was cold for a normal person and if I wasn't…how I am…I would be freezing too; but I am.

"I could handle being yelled at." Her voice was a soft whisper. She knew she would lose this fight; she always did.

I raised my eyes slowly to her "And where does that leave me?" My voice matched hers in level of volume but I was used to adding power to mine. It was my birth right.

"Your mother could talk to your dad…" I cut her off with a very unladylike snort and she let out a short laugh at the sound of my elegance. It was only a short one though; she wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"My _father_ is a callous man whose only goal is to serve the Dark Lord." I hissed, my eyes narrowed dangerously onto the red head. "and he's dead set on bringing Draco into this madness to…if he didn't already. That leaves NO ROOM for a daughter- let alone a little screw up Ravenclaw who can't ever seem to do right in his eyes. My _mother_ is always too busy hiding to do anything so as always this leaves us in the same situation." I growled lowly, feeling my fangs start to lower as my anger and frustration build. I only growled more to this. "You and I can never be friends…in the normal sense of the word." My voice lowered "We can talk over the summer some times and sneak out. I do love to stretch my legs at night. But we can never talk in public got it?!"

Her eyes flickered shut for a moment then she opened them calmly and nodded her head. Her expression was grim but it was understanding. She knew what they were capable of if they caught me associating with a Blood Traitor. I glided a pace towards her and froze, not knowing what I was trying to do. I shocked myself by pulling her into a tight hug. I didn't hug. Not even my brother of whom I am very close to. My fingers curled around the warn out fabric of her hand me down robes. I didn't breathe. I knew I couldn't with her neck so close to my head. I could hear the strong healthy heartbeat pounding in her chest and I could see the vain pulsing in her neck. That was more than enough.

After what seemed like hours she pulled away and nodded her head quickly and spun on her heels towards the floo. "See ya." I choked out, still dizzy at the thought of her blood. I was sick. So incredibly sick it was disgusting. I wish I could vomit. I didn't have the ability anymore. Since when did things like that become a luxury to me?

It was a question that could be answered easily.

_Flashback_

The moon shone high above the broken city I walked in. My confidence was wavering now and I couldn't place the danger I felt deep in my bones and I let out an involuntary shiver as if to confirm the terror I felt. The wind blew aggressively at me, whipping my hair in every direction. I tried in vain to push a blond strand from my face but my eyes had been forced shut in an attempt to keep the air from hitting them.

I stumbled forward seeing as I had run into an old park bench. A loud grunt was emitted from my trembling mouth. Merlin why did I have to pick today to go shopping for her. Ginny would have been just as happy if I wrote her a card and drew her a picture instead of travelling all the way out here for a stupid necklace for her twelfth birthday.

My silver eyes snapped open and I shoved my way past a couple of giggling girls that laughed about nonsense and boys. I could care less seeing as I was freezing my arse off. I stumbled into an old alleyway.

The lights that were in it were either flickering or just shining dully leaving me almost completely in the dark but this was the only way to the shop I was headed to. I grabbed my arm with growing frustration and examined the injury to the best of my ability in the dull lighting. I had scraped a good layer or two off of the skin on my elbow from a wicked fall I had a little bit ago. A hiss escaped my mouth as I touched the wound.

I grabbed at the large hat on my head as if to see if it was still there with all the wind. My mouth emitted a sigh this time as I realized mother wouldn't have to murder me seeing as I still had her favorite hat that she had begged me to wear because it 'matched my robes'. She was just trying to get me to lose it so she would have an accuse to yell at me.

My eyes scanned the alley one more time feeling like there was other eyes on me. Another shiver ran down my spine but I kept walking forward.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean…I had to lie to get out of the Manor today, which in itself isn't all that new, but maybe I should have just listened when Draco said it was too dangerous a part of town.

I kept on walking.

One foot in front of the other.

Easy.

My stomach was doing flips but I knew it was all because of my own stupid paranoia.

I looked over my shoulder again. Nothing. Just keep walking.

I paid attention to the cobblestone floor on the alley. It wasn't interesting but I was thinking of something other than Death Eaters ambushing me or werewolves or even the Order of the Phoenix. They wouldn't understand me either.

Keep walking.

I was too busy chanting my own personal mantra to realize a large arm snaked around my waist. I let out a high pitched shriek and kicked back at my attacker hard.

"Ouch Rin! Kick hard enough?!" A low voice growled.

I swirled around quickly and saw who my attacker was. Blaise's smiling deep blue eyes met my silver ones and I sighed instantly relieved. My relief soon turned to regret as I saw him holding him leg and his face slightly contorted.

"Oops…" I whispered, looking carefully at the thirteen year old across from me. He was already looking older than the last time I saw him. I mean I know I have an arranged marriage already planned and Blaise is a year older than me but…I would say I liked him. He was sweet and caring and funny. He was my type of guy-cute.

I smiled tentatively at him. "So what are you doing here?" I asked lamely.

He laughed "Well Draco was-"

I cut him off with a loud sigh "No need to say anymore." I spat out. Draco. Of course Draco had asked him to come find me. My mouth twitched to a frown. Of all the possible reasons he would be here it had to be because Draco was being bloody overprotective. I would have accepted any answer…other than that.

"See you around Blaise." I smiled half-heartedly as I quickly walked away. I left no place for a reply as I stalked off. My feet took me around the corner and I just didn't care anymore.

Draco and I would have a little chat when I got back home. I mused growing more enraged at the thought that nothing good can ever happen to me without it being made happen by someone else. It was a long shot anyways, I sighed. I mean…why would he like Draco's annoying little sister? Why do I even care? It's not like relationships have ever been a choice in my family. It has always been arranged marriages, that's it.

"Was that your boyfriend, little kitten?" A low sultry voice rang out.

I spun around again and this time my eyes widened in fear and not recognition. He was a tall man, thin but you could see the muscles from underneath his robes. He was practically glowing with power and intimidation. I cringed away from him and began to walk backwards hoping Blaise was still there or had followed me over here.

"You know it's awfully rude to not answer people when they talk to you, sweetheart." He purred, stalking forward.

My eyes widened more, if that was even possible. "Uhh…err.."

His mouth erupted into a large smile and two sharp teeth stood out to me. "You…" My voice failed to work and the same with my legs. I wobbled backwards but only a step. My legs were locked straight after that. I couldn't move.

He continued forward and grabbed my hand and pulled my close to him. I was frozen. My eyes were wide and I was terrified. I was trained in fighting…yet I couldn't even reach for my wand. "Shh…don't try to fight me." He whispered "This will only hurt a bit." The man chuckled. His head lowered to the side of my neck. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and I heard him take in the scent of my blood. I would have shivered again if I could.

I felt him get closer and closer. His lips rested against my neck and he kissed my neck softly. I had never began kissed like that before but it made my skin crawl. His tongue snuck out and lapped at my skin. I shivered that time. I tried to snap out of it and wriggle from his grasp but he was too strong and my struggling only seemed to anger him. I let out a shriek as his nails dug into the flesh of my arms as he held me up in the air. "Now, Now." He growled lowly. The animalistic sound of his voice froze me again except for a slight whimper I let out as he tightened his grip again.

"You should have listened." He whispered against my neck.

_flashback_

That was the last thing I remember before sharp teeth tore into the soft flesh of my neck and warm blood trickled down. Pain was all I knew.

**This chapter was a bit shorter than I would have liked but I hope you liked it and please PM me or leave a review with ideas for an OC.**

**LOVE IT?  
HATE IT?**

Hallifer777


	2. Me, Myself and I

**Here's the next chapter :) I'm so excited to get more in depth with this! **

**This chapter is basically just getting you all used to the new OC's and there personalities and families and what not. **

**AND I STILL AM ACCEPTING OC'S **

Vanessa Richardson's Pov

I ran my hands through my black hair; it was cascading down my back in waves. I loved it endlessly but it could be a pain at the times when I just really needed to be ready now and it most certainly _was not_. Today, to my joy, was the day I got to go back to Hogwarts. My face erupted into a large smile at the thought. However, I needed to be ready, as I've said, now.

"Nessa!" My mother called up at me; her voice was commanding but it still had her usual warmth in it. It maybe also held a bit of anger in worry as well. That wasn't a big problem. She could never stay mad for long and if I made her late to her Ministry job I would be forgiven.

"Coming." I called back, scurrying to look for my pet ferret. "Accio, Gryff." My voice drawled out lamely. I knew it wouldn't work, seeing as I've been doing magic practically all my life. I sighed; running another hand through my hair. How can a little cinnamon ferret be so hard to find?

I could never put him in a cage…it seemed to cruel and Gryff got his name because he is a true Gryffindor. He can't handle cages he likes being out in the front lines of battle. A laugh escaped my lips thinking of my _little warrior_.

I let out a shout of triumph as I saw him hiding underneath my bed lying peacefully on my Transfiguration book. Relief washed over me that he was lying there otherwise I would have forgotten my book.

I hoisted Gryff up in my arms and used a nonverbal spell to get my other luggage to downstairs. Gracefully I managed to grab my jacket and maneuver out of the room with a struggling ferret; who surely would have bitten me by now had he not been restrained enough. He never liked to be carried but it was necessary.

My eyes picked out the blurred shape of both of my parents waiting patiently for me so we could all head off to the train station. Black shiny hair had fallen in front of both of my dancing hazel eyes. I could feel my excitement growing with each step. The second to last step seemed to be more daunting than ever as I pushed all my body weight to the wall next to me so I wouldn't fall on my face trying to walk down stairs. I can see it now in the Daily Prophet; witch dies from catastrophic fall down old wooden stairs. Oh the glory.

"You ready, Nessa?" My father asked with a sense of pride emanating off of him. My smile widened at that. He clearly didn't see the bloody amazing stumble I had there.

Mother on the other hand clearly did as she looked on at me with humor in her eyes; she brushed the hair out of my face. "Yeah." I replied with ease.

I would get to see all of my friends again. I thought my cheeks would fall off from the growing smile on my face that just didn't seem to end. I would see Luna, Ginny…Travis…oh bugger…I think my heart just stopped beating. With a large sigh and a burst of effort- I walked out the door.

Nothing could stop me from enjoying this year.

""""""""""

Estelle Dubois's Pov

"Do you have everything you need, Stella?" My _mother _asked. I had known for some time she didn't treat me like she did with Dimitri. I didn't have the time to care. It was an emotion that would in the end- be trouble. A breath left my lips as I looked lazily at her. She wasn't my real mother. My real mother didn't care to stick around with me. I wonder what I would have been like if I had never heard that conversation some years ago…

_Flashback_

"Thomas."

I leaned in closely to the door, hearing the pleading sound in my mother's voice. Something was wrong.

His gruff masculine voice was easily picked out as he replied. My head was now pushed against the old and elegant carvings of the wood. "She's only nine, Amelia." He begged back. His tone, however, seemed more strong.

Father always won the arguments.

My tiny hands pushed themselves against the door too, now hearing the conversation was about me. Excitement built within me. Maybe they were talking about getting me the broom I wanted. Father was always against that. He said I wasn't big and strong enough like Dimitri.

The cold marble of the floor chilled my newly washed feet. I let a shiver overcome my body, not caring. Gossip was always interesting- no matter what my brother told me. He wasn't here to stop me now from having fun, he was off at Hogwarts again. A pout formed on my face as I realized I still couldn't go to school yet. It wasn't fair. I was just as good as he was. So what if he's older.

"I can't keep pretending she's mine." Mother sighed.

Confusion filled me. Maybe they weren't talking about me.

"You have to."

I pushed some of my dark chocolate colored strands out of my face timidly. What are they talking about? Tugging on the hem of my robes I kept listening.

"But you have to understand how bizarre it is to me each time she calls me Mum. You _said_ I would get used to it, Thomas. Well I haven't. I love her…yes..but she's not _mine_. The sooner you get that through your head the better." She huffed moodily. I could practically see Father giving her a hard stare. Who wasn't hers?

"Stella is just as much yours as she is mine. So what if you didn't give birth to her." Father growled. I could sense his anger growing. Maybe they fought about this a lot. Wait…Stella. They meant me?

I brought my face away from the door as if it had burned me. A cold and understanding stare left my dulled eyes and I walked away; leaving only the past behind me.

_End flashback_

I never did meet her high expectations like Dimitri did. I would never be good enough in her eyes but what did that matter to me. The woman was a loon and I didn't care for her anyways. Her personality was too submissive. She was a pawn that could be used at any time. I was _not_ a pawn. I was never like her. It was all too fitting really.

A tired yawn left my full red lips and I shook my head yes in reply to Amelia's question.

"Off to school for you then." The woman smiled tightly as she shooed me from the house. At least she used to try to act like she cared.

"Yeah…off I go."

"""""""""""""""""""

Travis Hunter's Pov

I grinned back at my Dad as he patted me good naturedly on the shoulder. I had tried explaining Quidditch to him again. A huge failure but at least he still called me his 'Quippich' star and was genuinely glad I was on the team. Mum was all but tears when she heard I joined another sports team. She hoped that once I went to 'Magic School' that there would be no sports…or maybe she was just hoping for something like ping pong. I couldn't even bloody stand one day without throwing a ball around. When she heard Quidditch involved being a hundred feet in the air…let's just say she wasn't too happy. Her blond hair would fly about in every direction as she shook her head furiously back and forth. She had remembered her Dad, who was a wizard, tell her about all his injuries in a sport she had forgotten the name of until now. Grandpa was proud. That was enough to make Mum's anger not matter so much anymore, even though I did love my mum.

I checked over my appearance in the mirror. I had my short blond hair spiked in every direction. My brown eyes were glinting in excitement. I've waiting all summer to go back to Hogwarts. Sending letters to my friends just didn't seem quite enough and I didn't get to hang out with any of them this summer because my dad had taken my older brothers and I camping. Let's just say it was an experience. Any time I go anywhere with my brothers it always ends up in someone with a broken nose- Me. The youngest always is picked on. Oh the terrible unsaid rule and still being under age I couldn't fight back with magic; not that I lacked in the muscle department. Sports had helped me greatly with that.

"Are we going to go now Mum?" I smiled.

She looked up from her magazine, startled. Her green eyes widened considerably. "Travis Daniel Hunter." She barked sternly. "You could have at least given me _some_ warning."

My eyes rolled automatically as I reached across the counter for the keys. My hand came in contact with the cool metal and I frowned, all too eager for me to turn sixteen so I could actually drive. I mean sure I could fly but driving meant I had freedom in the Muggle world. I would be a man.

"Over here, Travis." Dad called from the stairwell. I nodded and watched jealously as he caught the keys to _his car. _I'll get it one day, I mused to myself sadly. One day.

"You ready?" Grandpa asked smiling wildly. My mood did a 360 thinking again about Hogwarts. The wait was over.

A hearty laugh escaped my lips.

"It's sad that you even have to ask."

"""""""""""""

Camryn Marais's Pov

I leaned peacefully under the old oak tree. Its bark comforted me as I held my newest read in my hands. I pushed up my sliding glasses. I had the option of getting contacts but I refused. My black glasses were too cute. They made up a part of who I was and I couldn't just get rid of a part of me. It would be wrong.

The birds chirped in song on top of the tree in which I had chosen as my spot to rest under today. I smiled up at their elegance. They were so pure and untouched by the cruelty of the world. It's not like the worlds all bad though, I tried to console myself -thinking of the birds. There were good people out there too, really good people.

I was just one of the few who actually knew that there was bad out there too. I had tasted it. Dark is not something to be toyed with.

_Flashback_

The full moon barely hid behind the thick fog and clouds above the dead trees that surrounded me and I knew the moon would peak out soon. I had never felt more alone yet more followed in my life. Shivers wracked my body as I walked on. Twigs snapped in the distance and frightened cries of birds echoed in my memory.

Definitely not alone.

I looked behind my back for the hundredth time. Paranoia was filling me completely. Merlin help me. Why did I have to be so stupid and come out here alone. Oh yeah, because I was stupid and I was trying to act tough when my brother called me chicken. How stupid.

The cold wind blew at my face and chilled my bones; completely going through the light jacket I wore. My eyes narrowed against it and I kept walking forward-hoping to find the way out.

There was a loud crack behind me. My head twisted around so fast I got whiplash. While I held my head I could barely make out a man's form as he entered the clearing.

I should have stayed home. What's so bad about being chicken. I'm bloody sure what I'm feeling right now is fear. Bookworms don't do stuff like this. I chastised myself harshly; taking another step backwards as the figure took one forwards.

"Daniel?" My voice shook as I called out in foolish hope.

A low gruff voice barked back to me coldly. It was a predatory voice and it was filled with an emotion I hadn't ever heard before. "I'm not your brother, little girl." My eyes widened as I saw his. They were golden like a wolf's and glowing like the moon. He pulled back his teeth in a feral smile as he continued his predatory stalk forward.

"Dad?" Another idiotic guess.

The wind whipped my hair in my face, blocking my vision for a fraction of a second but that was all it took for the man to lunge forward and I got a full view of his face. My father had worked with this man. That wasn't a good thing. Another shiver rocked my body and he seemed to get a sick pleasure out of this. "You would make a fine mate one day, girl." He laughed. "So submissive." He purred.

I had to bite down hard on my tongue to stop myself from spitting out a response that would get me killed and bile was trying to force its way out of my throat.

I struggled against his tightening grip, knowing it was pointless but fighting anyways.

This man was named Deidre Michelson and he was a werewolf.

His tongue slid out of his mouth and he licked the whole length of my neck. I shuddered and froze in shock. It was utterly repulsive. Tears ran down my cheeks. "Aw don't be sad, girl, we can have our fun later. I need to change you first." He laughed loudly.

Hot tears kept pouring from my brown eyes. The moon began to peak out of the clouds and the wolf man began to growl in pain and pleasure.

My feeble attempts to get away grew stronger as I felt his nails sharpen into grotesque claws that sunk deep into my flesh. I bit back a cry of pain and misery. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

His face was cracking and stretching into a muzzle that snapped close to my face. Saliva dripped down onto my face and I could feel my death approaching.

"Camryn!"

_End flashback_

My brother had saved me just in time. I would have thanked him endlessly but I didn't. It still wouldn't have been enough. He saved me from a dark Fate but mine was now filled with never ending nightmares.

At least the birds were still singing.

My eyes went back down to my book and a smile graced my face.

"We got to go now. Your friends are all probably waiting." My mum called out from the Manor porch. I only nodded a response. Words weren't needed so much…only when necessary.

I pressed my weight down in my arm on the grass and pushed myself up off of the ground. I dusted the dirt off and walked towards my home.

Hogwarts, here I come.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kerri Young's Pov

"You know to contact me once a week, Kerri."

My father's cold voice left no room for any objection. I simply nodded my answer. It was what was expected of me. I would have guesses my dark ocean blue eyes had been just as frozen as my father's. They always were. I wrapped my long fingers tightly around the willow wood of my wand. I felt the power pulsating through its very core and shooting up my arm. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lip involuntarily as I felt another wave of power. It's not that I was hungry for it; I just knew I had it. The Dark Arts were quite helpful.

"Juan, make sure you keep Kerri out of too much trouble." He nodded, acknowledgingly, to my brother. "We don't need Dumbledore breathing any hotter down on our necks." Father growled.

I could see my mother flinch in the doorway in which she stood, straight as a bored she watched. She never wanted this for us. I could see the traitorous looks she gave the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. I admired my mother's strong will but it could be quite trying.

My eyes took in my surroundings in a calculating manor. The hall we were in wasn't too grand by our standards. After the move from South Africa we needed to 'cut back' on some spending. That meant a smaller Manor. I wasn't too spoilt so the size didn't matter that much. When my eyes lazily met my elder brother's I held my ground. He knew I wasn't some little witch who coward in the corner like a Huffelpuff. I was a Slytherin and anything you can dish out-I can take.

I didn't feel the need to respond to my Father as he spoke again about listening to my superiors at school. He wasn't talking about the majority of the teachers. I knew who to avert my gaze from and who to challenge. I was taught that practically all my life.

My brother was no coward by any means either. He was a tall bloke that stood as tall as our father and was well muscled. He bore sharp features and piercing green eyes. Juan would intimidate most. I wasn't most.

Our stare off was broken when Mother pulled me into a chaste hug. I gripped the cloth of her robes tightly for a moment then lightly pushed her back. I cursed myself for not realizing she had moved from her position at the door. They taught me better than that and I had to constantly drill myself. This little exercise-was failed.

I didn't respond to her either when she said the usual 'have a good time, sweet heart' and 'be sure to write me if anything interesting happens'

Juan glided across the floor and smiled briefly at me, a real smile, to which I hastily returned and linked my arm with his. "Shall we?"

With little effort my eyes scanned his face and I nodded.

"Lets."

**How was it? I hope i got all the characters how you wanted them and please leave a review with your thoughts, concerns, or ideas. I'd be glad to here them.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hallifer777**


	3. Here we go again

**Just an FYI: any time a write a characters full name it means they're new to the story. I know you probably would have picked up on that anyways but I decided ti sat ut regardless. I don't think i'll have any more OC's after this chapter though, it's hard trying to keep track of them all. I tried to get all the characters i could in this chapter but I figured out...I really can't. So I'll have like four or five different POV's each chapter but hopefully everyone will be in each one. This one i couldnt do that since i was still introducing new ones excpet for at the bottom where I have my OC in it again since the first chapter where I had her she was alone on the chapter. The rotations will probably be like that where the POV's will be in the order of how they already showed up. Sorry if by reading that i only managed to confuse you more.**

Alexandra Deen's Pov

"Remember to write, Alex." My mother managed to get out with all of her emotions flaring. She was too kind for her own good some times. I smiled back in reply. My head bobbed up and down automatically and I pulled her into a quick hug.

"All the time." I complied with a knowing smirk. She missed her days at Hogwarts very much so but with all the events going on there during the past few years...she was on edge about me going there. She even threatened to send me to Beauxbuttons a couple of times but that might have been partially because I was 'sassing' her after she gave me the talk about pranking and talking in class again.

She passed me off to my dad who grabbed me into a tight bear hug. I then patted his back awkwardly letting out a small laugh. "I'll miss you, Dad."

As he pulled back a wide smile was placed proudly on his face and he surveyed his surroundings once more. He never was fully used to the whole 'magic' idea. He was so calm and secure yet the second magic was involved- he was lost. His eyes held wonder and amazement but there was still that slight fear of the unknown. My dad wasn't afraid of anything so it was a strange emotion to see on his face when my mom used magic around him on my birthday party...which was a week after we moved to London and probably only the fifth or sixth time he's seen it happen since he's learned of it and that was when I wasn't even born yet.

"Have fun at your magic school." He voiced out gruffly. My toothy smile was my only reply to him.

The piercing wail of the train's horn was blaring loudly in my ears. I flinched back and froze for a second just staring at my parents then once it sank in my eyes widened and I was off. I scrambled to grab all my bags, broom, and still manage to pick up my cat, Aussie, by the scruff of his neck. He meowed defiantly but after a couple more wasted seconds of me stroking his head the calico calmed down. A sigh escaped my lips and I surged through the remaining crowd of families and headed for the train. I only turned back once to call back over my shoulder to my parents that they should tell my nine year old twin sisters I would bring them home a present from school.

Here we go.

I entered the train with confidence thinking only of where my friends or Jordy would be sitting. My heart swelled at the thought and i cursed myself for behaving like an idiotic school girl but with a light smile and a carefree laugh I didn't care. This year would be normal and it would be the best one yet. I would make sure of it. I'm a fierce courageous Griffyndor and just you try to stop me.

Jordan Terrans'

I was slumped in my seat with my mind left floating around in thought. Where was she? I decided not to worry. It just wasn't in my nature to worry without any real reason, i decided. My hand ran through my blond hair and a sigh escaped my lips.

With little effort I stood up off of the seat and made my way out of the compartment. My eyes trailed all along side the compartments next to either side of mine and the one across, all were a no go on finding someone. I walked on and smiled here and there at friends I saw passing me by- looking lost. Then i added the occasional glare and a heated stare to the passing Slytherin why decided to make a snide comment my way. I would just prank them later, no big deal.

My smile widened as i saw the figure coming closer and closer my way. My teeth flashed brightly at my girlfriend while i used my 'lady killer' smile. A title that was given to me by Alex herself from back when we were 'just friends' and were camping. After a very random game of truth or dare it was decided that i had a distinct 'lady killer' smile. It's not like i really ever 'used' it anyways. Everyone knew I could care less for the girls who flaunted themselves at me after Quidditch matches.

"Hey." I called out.

Her own smile was gracing her face and I loved seeing how her eyes lit up and how she blushed seeing me smile. "Hey, boyfriend." She called back teasingly, trying out the new title. I couldn't help but love her saying it.

The second she was near enough I engulfed her in a tight hug that she eagerly accepted and hugged back just as strong. "Trying to crush me, girl?" I choked out with laughter dancing in my voice. She relaxed her grip slightly and i did too, making the gesture more kind. It was all so new but i loved holding her in my arms and smelling her cherry shampoo so close to my face. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and she let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Missed you." She mumbled out sadly, having not seen me all summer due to Quidditch training. Thinking of that seemed to make the broom, she also cradled in one hand, come to my attention. My mouth promptly dropped to the floor.

"That's so..." I trailed off, at a loss for words. I couldn't help it.

Alex grinned back at me and nodded with just as much enthusiasm. "I spent all summer an the last one saving up for it. Mum took me out to the field the last couple of weeks so I could practice on it so i wouldn't be rusty for my position on the team." Her bright smile only widened with each word and I felt her excitement hit me in waves.

"Sweet." My voice managed to get out. I really was happy for her and seeing her with her hair all over the place due to her jumping up and down and her bright blue eyes sparkling like the ocean I couldn't even bare to tell her the news. Maybe I could get some of the other players to make some room on the team. I just didn't have the heart to tell her she was bumped off the team because Harry decided Ron needed a good place on it. My hand instinctively ran through my hair again. I respect Harry a lot but some times he can just be real dense some times. Alex was the best chaser the team has.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her for head and saw the red blush on her cheeks instantly worsen. With a bell like laugh she called out, all the while pulling on the sleeve of my robes, 'To Hogwarts we go'.

I mimicked her jokingly and followed her back to the rest of her stuff in her compartment. About half way too it the train gave a huge cry and a lurched forward with an added groan. It shook the whole floor we stood on and I fell backwards pulling my only source of stability down with me, Alex. She tumbled down on top of me and let out a breathless huff and we tumbled back. She clung to the front of my robes even after the train was already in motion and we were accustomed to its sluggish movements.

I hadn't even realized i had closed my leaf green eyes so when they snapped open i was surprised to find myself in a strange situation. Alex was pressed tightly against my thighs and straddling me. Her head was inches from mine and I felt the heat of her breath and heard her frantic heartbeat. Her ocean like eyes darted all over my face and finally rested on my lips. My own heart beat accelerated as I brought my hands up to brush the strawberry blond strand out of her face to which was by now a mixture of pure crimson and flushed at the same time. My other hand rested upon her cheek and my thumb rubbed the smooth skin of her bright lip. She leaned closer and-

"What do you two think you are doing?" A cold voice drawled out with a lazy sort of malice.

I was still pinned to the ground and now had my arms wrapped protectively around Alex but I couldn't see the source of the voice from behind her head. I didn't need to see who it was. His voice was all too recognizable when used in these situations. I swear the man just loiters in the halls hiding behind corners and watches and waits for Griffydors so he can find whatever reason he can to give them detentions. It was messed up. A frown marred my face but Alex's only shown in worry and a bit of curiosity as to my reaction, i would have guessed.

Our situation, however, did look quite compromising. A breath of air left both mine and Alex's lips at the same time, a fact that almost caused another laugh to leave her lips that would without a doubt- get us double detention. Her small hand quickly clamped over her mouth.

"Hm?" Snape drawled out once more.

Worry filled me and I didn't know if I should go with the kind answer(that would be polite and also in my nature.), the snarky answer( that may result in further punishment but would feel so nice.)or the whole 'not answer at all' because that would have to be better than any chance i had with any other answer.

"Studying." Was the first answer that robotically came out in a fast paced stutter. Would some one just please shoot me now, I groaned. Alex's reaction was similar as she slowly slid off of me and turned to face Snape, her face was one that was sure to mean 'get your head out of your arse'.

"That would be a new use of the term, Terrans." Snape looked at me questioningly as to the state of our appearances. We looked rather frazzled and wild. Another sigh. "Perhaps I should alert the Ministry of this new and effective 'studying technique'." He mocked. "What I want to know, Terrans, is what exactly you are studying when classes haven't even started yet."

I'm pretty sure that you could hear my heart sink from all the way across the world. Just get it over with, i begged mentally, feeling bad for Alex whose parents would be upset. Mine wouldn't care as much. Dad was too busy practicing, not that he wasn't a good dad...he just wasn't around much, and my step mum always did feel a bit off when it came to punishing me.

"Since you probably are a bit 'new' to the whole discipline idea since last year your punishment will only be two weeks detention."

Well isnt this just lovely.

Miri Ismail-Pignati's Pov

"You okay?" Ginny asked worriedly. My head turned over to the girl with me still half in a daze form staring out the train window for so long. I shook my head frantically and nodded. My hazel eyes shined back at her even in the dim light of the carriage. "Good. It's just that we haven't talked in a while and I was wondering if you were still mad." She asked shyly. A sigh escaped my lips that I had pressed tightly against one another. She new me too well. I guess that's what happens after you know a girl for four years, I mused. I looked at her cautiously. Was I still mad at her? Was it possible? Sure I was kind and shy and all but I was one to hold grudges. It was just in my nature but there she was with her red hair carelessly strewn about in distress and I couldn't even remember why I was mad at her in the first place.

"Nah, I'm good." I decided plainly.

Her relief was obvious and a loud laugh escaped my lips. "Don't act so relieved. You make it seem like I'm the mafia." I grinned.

Ginny let out a sharp laugh and flashed me a toothy smile, her eyes sparkling with humor. "Well you are Italian like in the God Father."

I tilted my head to the side automatically and felt my lip extend to a pout. "Huh?" I wondered aloud. "Whats the God Father?" I looked at her carefully. "I do hope you realize I'm a girl, Gin." I said. "and I'm also Finnish...just saying."

The red head's eyes twinkled and she let out another laugh, shaking her head. "It's just a movie Mione showed me. Don't worry about it."

This time my relief showed through and a nervous chuckle as well. I never really did get Muggle movies. So strange.

I smiled back at her and shook my head "Okay. So what's up? Any new boys?" I gushed.

This resulted in an outrageous blush on her part, one to match the flame of her hair, and her leading into a fit of giggles and a tale of how she kissed this one boy she met during the summer. After me egging her on and another wave of tales she eventually grew tired of talking and set off to find her brothers.

I was alone again. I was used to it after everything that's happened. Me being able to take care of myself helped a lot when i was younger. Mum couldn't take care of me after Dad left and she couldn't support us. I never missed him, he was a cruel man. He was ruthless and unforgiving...I still can see the hate in his cold eyes. My mom was the opposite. She was light and good and fun. The second she entered the room there would be a smile on her face. You couldn't tell anything was wrong. I never saw how bad she was struggling. She kept that from me, I frowned. If she loved me so much why did she have to take her life.

I lived with my Aunt now. She was kind enough and I enjoyed talking to her from time to time. I just didn't need to talk all that much. Trust was always so hard. That's why I couldn't stay mad at Ginny, I noted dully, I couldn't loose her too.

Rinna's Pov

I brought my right hand to my throat and rubbed it pitifully. The aching burn was back now and I let out a small growl.

My eyes, I was sure, were a dark red color. They were swirling pools of traitorous emotions as I gazed into them from the window. My image reflected off of the glass in a blurred vision. I was transfixed with how the color inside of them swirled slightly and the reds danced with the silvers, each were battling for dominance and for control but my human side was weakening and I couldn't bring myself to head off and look for Uncle Sev. He was the one who 'monitored' my blood intake. I huffed at the idea. If my throat was being engulfed be flames you don't just stand there and watch me burn, you give me the blood. It's all to simple but patience is key. What a bloody irritating phrase.

I sighed, hating acting so irritable but knowing all the same I had a valid reason to be. With a surge of effort I decided I should seek out the potions master before it got too bad. I stood up on weak legs and brought my head down to where my hair fell neatly in front of my face. I pulled the messy strands into my hands and using my teeth I skillfully menuvered and managed to grab the pony tail holder off of my wrist so I could use tie it in my hair. I flicked my head back up and dusted my robes neatly, applied some makeup and headed out. Sometimes being a Malfoy was a bloody pain in the arse. Always have to look proper. I smacked my lips together to adjust my lip gloss and held my breath. There were other students out in the hall and their loud heartbeats echoed loudly against the walls in my ears. Everything inside me was screaming at me to slam just one of them up against the wall and tear into that soft flesh of theirs and feel that sweet, warm, thick...

A feral snarl escaped my lips as I walked on, shaking my head furiously at such thoughts, and avoiding any strange looks I was receiving from passing witches and wizards. Just a bit farther and Snape would be there, I kept repeating in my head. Then it will all be good and the burning would be gone. I prayed to Merlin that I would be right because I felt the sharp sting of my fangs beginning to tear into the flesh of my fat lower lip as they made their presence known.

"Damn." I cursed, seeing another failed attempt at finding Severus. My hair swished behind me, still high up in a pony, and I flicked it out of my face. With growing frustration and worry i tugged at the collar of my shirt and strutted on in my high stilettos. Someone was tearing up the insides of my throat. I was sure of it and they also decided to phone a friend and have them burn up the rest of it as well.

My hearing was going on overdrive and everyone on at least half of the train became aware to me. Each individual heart beat pulsing through fat veins and I greedily drew in another breath of the sweet nectar. My nostrils flared at the scent, eyes widened and darkened completely, nails sharpened, fangs extended even more so and I lost my self to the beast. Then again I cant even say that anymore.

I am the beast and the last sound I remember before I blacked out of reality was the sound of a heart beat that was too close and the sound of a scream. My feral mind couldn't comprehend her fear...as I said...

I am the beast.

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. It really means a lot :) and each one makes me smile (quite ridiuclously so) **

**My longest chapter yet! Woop! I tried my hardest to get a range of emotions in each chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hallifer777**


	4. Creeper

**This first person here is also new...despite what I said last time about them being the last. I got another PM the other day and getting a new OC helped me get out of my writing slump so it works out. **

**Here is the final list of all the OC's**

**_Gryffindor_**

**_Vanessa Richardson_**

**_Travis Hunter_**

**_Alexandra Deen_**

**_Jordan Terrans_**

**_Ravenclaw_**

**_Rinna Malfoy_**

**_Miri Ismali-Pignati_**

**_Camryn Marais_**

**_Hailee Blake_**

**_Slytherin_**

**_Estelle Dubois_**

**_Kerri Young_**

**I know it's kind of uneven with only two in Slytherin and none in Hufflepuff but thats just how it worked out. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Hailee Blake's Pov

A scream rang out through the train and I was sure that it could have been heard on almost a third of the whole vehicle. I flinched back from the noise and scowled in great distaste at the ringing in my ears. Worry began to fill me, as I then wondered what was going on.

With a growing curiosity and fear, I left my compartment and headed out.

It had only taken me a few steps to realize the source of the shriek. My eyes widened and my lips parted. I instinctively faltered backwards a pace or so and I shook the dazed thoughts from my clouded mind. There was so much blood.

There, standing in front of me was my friend, Rinna, with her head buried in some girl's neck. Her hair was disheveled and the tips were dripping in fresh blood. Her head snapped over in my direction and her eyes looked wild. She was feral. Sharp inscisors were visable as they glinted in the blood that filled her mouth. Her lips tightened and pulled back into a smirk. "Hey, Hailee." Rinna nodded in recognition.

Shaking my head once more, I stepped forward and muttered a quick scorgify. She glared heatedly at me and shook her now clean, but wet, robes. I then looked to the student lying forlorn on the ground. My lips pursed in thought. "Did you really have to go after a student, Rin?" I growled. She mearly shrugged, much to my annoyance.

"I don't even have to say 'don't tell', right?" She laughed, nearvously. "Us Ravenclaws got to stick together."

I caught myself nodding in agreement but I could still feel my stomach turn in disgust. Yes, I had known for quite some time that Rin was a vampire. It was no big secret among 'dark families.' They constantly gabbed about how either 'the Malfoy bloodline was tainted.' or 'this would be a huge gain for our side.' THEIR side. I guess, that would be what I would describe my new families one as. Another wave of nasua filled me as I thought of what had happened in the last few years.

I only have fragments of memory from that incident but sometimes they just seem so vivid and they echo loudly in my screaming mind. There are the times that I wake up in the middle of the night and I can swear it just happened yesterday but that would be wrong. The gist of it was a lot of screaming, wands firing, and me hiding under my mum's bed with my hands partially covering my eyes as I watched them fight for their lives. My parents were murdered by Death Eaters that night for siding with the Light. Then I got shipped out of France and moved to England and some distant relatives of mine. Oh so luckily for me, they were sympathizers with Voldemort. They were cruel, idiotic and very firm in their beliefs. I remained neutral for reasons I'm not quite sure.

Rin looked at me as if she were knowing what I was thinking. I cursed at her mentally and put my mental shield back up. She snickered at me but I could still see the sympathy in her silver eyes. It was then that I noticed they were back to their original color and I thanked Merlin that, while I was dazed, she cleaned up her 'prey' and most likely oblviated him.

"So Rin, what blood type was he?" I chuckled at her appalled reaction. Clearly, her regret had hit her again now that she was out of her blood lust.

She shook her head then looked off into the distance. I followed her gaze to the stoic presence coming our way. His robes billowed behind him as he stared heatedly at Rinna.

"Sevs really going to kill me now." She pouted.

I lauged, good naturedly. "Good." The smirk on my face only grew as she shoved me, pretending to be offended.

"Jerk."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Vanessa's Pov

I managed to sneak my way around all the other students who tried to push their way to some commotion that was going on down near the back of the train. I didn't care to see what it was that got everyone so excited, my mind was just on finding Gin and everyone else. I hadn't been able to see anyone over the summer and I was grinning in excitement.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Travis and Jordan shoving past people. His gaze swept through the crowd, landed on me, smiled and he headed back off. A lengthy sigh escaped my lips as I trudged on.

Stumbling past another group of girls in my grade, I smiled at them as well and quickly went through the usual 'back to school' talk. 'I can't believe it's been so long!', 'Should have owled me.', 'what did you do?' and anything under the rainbow.

Exhaling in relief, I saw the compartment I knew they would all be in. My hazel eyes sparkled.

"Hey."

Five pairs of eyes met mine, each for varying lengths. Miri grinned happily and nodded before going back to a one way conversation with Camryn, who smiled politely before turning back to her book. Luna said an airy 'hello' and mentioned something about some non existant creature floating about my head then continued gazing out the window. Ginny and Alex both stood up to hug me and laughed.

"So how's the boyfriend, Hummingbird?" I grinned evilly, glancing at Gin who mimicked the same face- knowing Alex would soon go red in the face and not be able to speak properly.

The girl mentioned then did as suspected and muttered out, "You guys are...mean." She managed in her now dazed like state. She sighed, playing with her strawberry blond locks. "He is rather sweet, isn't he?" Alex gushed but instantly scowled. "Never thought the day would come when I would be all head over heels for a guy."

She tapped her foot waiting for a snarky responce on Ginny's part. "Yeah, what happened to Hogwarts greatest pranking, joking, Quidditch girl?" Gin supplied.

"Hey, at least I'm not like Nessa whose so social but clams up the second Travis Hunter comes into the room!" Alex tried to pry the attention from herself. Ginny laughed in agreement as I sat down next to Camryn, now red in the face. I could feel Miri, now, staring at us all and smiling as well.

"Shut up." I muttered.

Camryn now took the opportunity to finally speak. "Don't be embarassed. It's only natural to act like that when you like a guy, it's just the nerves." She sent a light hearted smile Alex's way. "You were well aware of this for about a week if i remember right. The awkward transition from friends to 'something more.'"

Everyone joined in on loud laughter and I was glad that, for whatever reason, everyone was occupied with whatever it was so we wouldn't get detention for being 'too loud' because, knowing Snape, he would most certainly do that.

Camryn quickly went back to her book and that was that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Estelle's Pov

"Rinna needs to learn her place in all of this." I snarled, quietly. My deep green eyes flashed over to Kerri as she sat scowling across from me. She was the only one who really understood, I guess. We had a common goal and view on some things plus, neither one of us could be caught dead waltzing around the castle like some loner. Thus, our friendship was formed.

"Obviously." Kerri nodded. "She goes around- vampiring it up with her bloody 'accidents' and acts like she can do no wrong."

Bloody idiot. She pranced around like she owned the place. She wasn't even a pureblood anymore.

Kerri gazed out the window and her dark hair dangled in her face. She brushed it back with a thin hand and careful presicion. The way she sat there with her posture completely straight and her makeup put on so carefully, it was all fake. She couldn't even manage to be relaxed in my presence, I smirked at this, but it's not like I was sitting pretty either. My head was carefully held slightly lower than hers to show I wasn't trying to challenge her or her rank. Her father was a high ranking Death Eater. Mine wasn't even one. I wasn't on a side but Kerri, apparently, didn't know that. She treated me like any other.

Kerri was a hard core Death Eater's child. That was something even an idiot could see. I knew it was risky to hang around her but it was benificial.

That's the only reason I did anything, anymore.

"""""""""""""""""""

Travis' Pov

"I can't believe Snape wouldn't tell us what was up with that witch screaming." I complained loudly. My hand immediately went through my hair in frustration and my eyes trailed over to Jordan whose face was showing a similar emotion. He gripped his wand tightly before tucking it back in his pocket.

"I was hoping for some action." He frowned. I knew he was, at the very least, partially lying. He was hoping it was some Slytherin that was terrorizing some first year or at least a scenario similar to that. He just wanted to help. He wanted to be the hero but then again- I did too.

I looked over at him carefully. "So, you excited for Quidditch?"

A toothy smile erupted on his face and we stopped outside of a compartment that I assumed to be his. "Merlin's pants man!" He laughed. "Do you even have to ask? If you do, that's just sad." Jordan beamed, his eyes twinkling.

"Guess I didn't really need to." A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I pushed open the compartment door and entered first. My foot fumbled over the suit case that was strewn open right in front of the door. I felt myself tumble forward and my head finally impacted on the seat, nearly one centimeter from hitting my face, rather painfully, on the window. A groan left my lips as I heaved myself upwards,my eyes narrowed readied to glare at the intended target but when I swirled around- Jordan wasn't there.

My mouth dropped and I found myself looking from side to side in the compartment. Nothing. I looked down at the pile of clothing I had landed mostly on. With increasingly widened eyes, I stood upright. My hand instinctively moved down to pick up the nearest article. I found myself blushing as I held it up into the light. There, in my now swetting hands, was a witches bra.

It was a deep blue in color and very lacey. I think my eyes just about popped out of my head once I saw that it was a push up as well.

"What are yo doing with my bra, you pervert!?" A high pitched female voice reached my ears and I was afraid to turn to the doorway. There before me was Vanessa, looking rather disturbed and red in the face. Her beautiful hands were placed elegantly on her nice hips. Her dark hair cascaded over her tanned neck. Delicious, full lips continued moving in my direction but I couldn't find myself hearing the words. Her eyes were narrowed but Merlin were they beautiful. Hazel eyes kept me captivated and I couldn't help but think of how bad this must look.

Merlin was I in for it.

"Nessa- I er...umm-"

She lunged forward and snatched her bra out of my hands. Her hair swept by my face and I breathed in a fresh smell of strawberry.

I must seem like such a creep.

"Travis! Are you even listening to me? You're such a creep!"

There we have it. I'm a creep and I am so going to murder Jordan.

Vanessa and I were inches apart as she continued to shout at me. I instinctively stepped forward and I could hear her breath hitch. Her lips were mocking me. They taunted me with their gloss.

Before I knew it, I had leaned in and pressed my lips fully to hers. It was only to silence the mad voices in my head, that's what I told myself.

I tasted sparks on her cherry lips. She let out a soft gasp and kissed me back. Her lips pecking at my own. I snaked my arms around her waist in the middle of this and pulled her maddening body closer to mine. Her soft hands were thrown threw my hair.  
My tounge grazed her lips and lapped up more of the taste. Her lips parted and quickly i found myself battling her tounge for dominence, to which she soon gave over to me. I pushed her against the compartment wall and she let out another gasp. Her wild hands trailed on my sides and grabbed at my neck. There was a fire burning under my skin and i couldn't stop it- all because of those bloody lips.

Merlin- she's going to hate me for kissing her.

I bit her soft lips and she moaned.

I'm such a creeper.

I down the length of her neck.

So I grab her bra then kiss her? What a creep. She's going to hate me for sure.  
I'm such the ultimate friendship ruiner.

My hands trailed along her waist-

I stopped. This was so wrong. She probably hates me for kissing her.

I shoved her away from me and immediately saw her floored reaction. Maybe I shoved her too hard? Her eyebrows merged together slightly and her lips parted like she was going to say something.

My head shook from side to side and I pushed past her. Turning back on my way out I whispered. "Don't hate me."

Such.


End file.
